Please Remember
by SinfullyMadex
Summary: ONESHOT/SONGFIC. Punk is ready to spend the day with his fiancee, Hope. He forgets his cell phone in the hotel room and that's when things get bad. Set to the song Please Remember by LeAnn Rimes. PunkOC.


**A/N: **Yay for oneshots. The OC in this one is from Meant to Be. But, this is basically because I have a sick mind and these ideas just pop into my head when I hear a sad song. This is my first time writing in CM Punk's POV. The song is **Please Remember** by LeAnn Rimes. Read. Review. Vote. Kthxmuchlove. :D  
Guess what! I **DO NOT** own the wrestlers. I **DO** own Hope.

* * *

"Hope, c'mon," I whine. "I gotta take a piss."

My fiancée's angelic voice fires back with a sassy comment. She's doing this to spite me. I never understood why girls take so long in the bathroom. The funny thing is that I grew up with two sisters. You'd think I'd understand women by now. But, Hope's not like that. Half the time I can't figure her out. I bang my fist on the bathroom door again. I've never had to pee this bad before in my life. There's laughter coming from the other side of the door. If she wasn't so sexy when she teased me, I'd really hate her.

"Hope, please," I beg.

"Relax, Punk," the angel laughs. "I'll be out in a sec."

True to her word, Hope emerges from the bathroom moments later. She stops me with a kiss before I can relieve myself. Oh, she makes me melt. When I come out of the bathroom, Hope's giving me her signature look. The 'let's have mind blowing sex right now' look. I love that look. She jumps into my arms, her lips moving towards mine. It's Saturday and that means we have the day to ourselves. No house show, no pay-per-view. That's exactly how I want it.

"C'mon. Let's go to breakfast," I say.

Hope laughs. "Babe, it's one o'clock."

"Okay. So, we'll go to lunch."

_Time, sometimes the time just slips away  
And you're left with yesterday  
Left with the memories  
I, I'll always think of you and smile  
And be happy for the time  
I had you with me  
Though we go our separate ways  
I won't forget so don't forget  
The memories we made_

Hope grins at me, pushing me onto the bed. She's so tempting, so desirable. And, she's mine. Hope kisses me, slipping her tongue into my mouth. My hands instantly move to her waist, pulling her down with me. I love being with her, she's my world. But, the whole feud between me and Jeff. It was horrible. We all got hurt, I screwed up. But, Hope came back to me. That's all I care about. She kisses me roughly, holding me down on the bed. She sucks on my bottom lip, teasing me just like she always does.

I pull her thin body closer to me and kiss her roughly. Even with the slightest touch, Hope drives me wild. Her lips never move from mine as she takes my shirt off. But, that's all the enjoyment I get. Hope grins and gets off of me. I pout as I grab her arm. I know that look. Now she wants to eat. When I look up at her, she's waving my car keys in my face. So that's her reason for teasing me. She wants to drive. I fall for this trick every time. If she wasn't so adorable, I'd hate her.

"C'mon, baby," Hope pouts. "I'm starving."

"You're evil," I laugh, pulling my shirt back on.

"You still love me."

Hope laughs as well and takes my hand, leading me out of the hotel room. I push her into the elevator when it opens and kiss her. Hope pushes me up against the wall, her soft hands on my waist. I slip my tongue into her mouth, but she pulls away. She grins at me, biting her lip. I swear, she'd better not be teasing me again. Hope pushes a button on the elevator and it stops. Oh yes. She's got that mischievous grin on her beautiful lips.

"Oops," Hope laughs.

"Oops," I grin.

I kiss her, moving my hands underneath her shirt. She giggles when I start nibbling on her ear. I bet there's a bunch of angry people waiting for the elevator. Let them wait. I can't think of any place I'd rather be than right here with Hope. Well, elevators aren't really my favorite place to get it on, but still. Hope's lips can make me forget about anything everything. She knows she has power over me.

_Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
And you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine  
While we were wild and free  
Please remember, please remember me_

Hope presses the button again and the elevator starts moving. She grabs onto my arm and rests her head on my shoulder. We get to the lobby and a small crowd of fans come up to us. After we sign a few autographs, I realize that I don't have my cell phone on me. Damn it. I probably left it back in the room. Of course. I was so distracted by Hope that I never grabbed it from the desk. Hope looks up at me when I pull away from her.

"I'll be right back," I say. "I left my phone upstairs."

"Kay," Hope pouts. "I'm gonna wait outside."

I kiss her before watching her head outside. John Cena stops her as they walk outside together. John looks back at me and glares. He still hates me for hurting Hope. Not that I really blame him. I'm just glad he's stopped jumping when I least expect it. But, I deserved all of that. Thankfully, it's all over now. Jeff and I have made up. Well, we're being civil, talking. For Hope's sake and that's about it. If she wasn't so close with Jeff and John, I wouldn't have to worry about pissing them off.

I take the elevator back upstairs, passing a few other superstars. After maybe five minutes of searching through my bags, I remember that I left my phone on the desk. I grab it and slide the device into my back pocket before heading out again. Back in the lobby, I run into Jeff. He offers a nod as he pulls off his headphones. Like always, I know he's gonna ask about Hope. Jeff's been denying it every time I ask, but I have this feeling that he still has feelings for her.

"Hey Punk," Jeff says. "I'm not used to seeing you without Hope."

I manage a laugh, "Yeah, she's waiting outside."

"You have no idea how lucky you are."

"Believe me, after everything that happened, I'm lucky she's not holding it over my head."

Jeff laughs, knowing I'm right. When I cheated on Hope, it was low. I hated myself for it. But, Maria had been so tempting that night. However, it wasn't worth the ass kicking I got from Hope, John and the Hardys. The cheating wasn't the worst thing I did. What I did afterwards that keeps me awake at night. I still don't why Hope forgave me. I'm so glad that she did though.

I'm about to say something to Jeff when I hear a gunshot. Instinctively, I grab onto Jeff's arm and he does the same. There's two more gunshots and it's like time has frozen. Everyone in the lobby is just standing still. No one knows how to react. Those were gunshots? I'm not going crazy, am I? I look back at Jeff and his face is pale. Probably as pale as I think mine is. Did this just happen.

_Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say  
And it's sad to walk away  
With just the memories  
Who's to know what might have been  
We'll leave behind a life and time  
We'll never know again_

_Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
And you were there for me  
And remember, please remember me_

Then it hits me. The gunshots came from outside. Hope's waiting for me outside. I feel a lump form in my throat and I lose my balance for a moment. I don't think I can breathe. My heart is racing so fast. I suddenly realize that I haven't moved. I run outside and I can hear Jeff following me. When I get outside, Hope's backed against the wall, her hands holding onto her stomach. She looks so pale as she sinks lower to the ground.

I rush to her side and cradle her body in my arms. I can't help the tears when Hope moves her hands from her stomach. She's bleeding so much. I hear Jeff call for an ambulance as I push Hope's hair out of her eyes. She keeps going in and out of consciousness. This can't be happening. It has to be a dream. Just some really weird dream.

"Phil…" Hope whispers, reaching up to touch my cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby," I reply, taking her hand in mine.

"Before I die--"

"You're not gonna die, Hope."

Hope smiles that beautiful smile of hers. She knows what's coming. At least one of us is prepared for it. She can't die. She can't be taken away from me. For God's sake, she's twenty-one. I can feel her breaths getting slower and farther apart. Hope's dying. My fiancée, my angel is dying. This can't be happening. Wake up, Punk. Wake up. This a just a dream. My tears get worse and Hope reaches up to wipe them away.

"Before I die," Hope pauses. "I want you know that I forgive you for everything."

"I'm sorry for everything, Hope," I whisper.

"Don't forget about me."

"That's impossible."

I return her smile through my tears. I can feel her bleeding out, her crimson blood spilling onto the cold pavement. It nearly kills me to see. This isn't real. I refuse to believe it. Hope closes her eyes, but I shake her awake. I can't let her go. I link my fingers with hers, kissing the back of her hand. She doesn't have much time left. I can see it in her eyes.

_Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
And you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine  
While we were wild and free  
Then remember, please remember me_

I stroke her soft olive skin as she whispers that she loves me. She doesn't move again after that. I feel for a pulse, praying for a miracle. Nothing. She's gone. I keep shaking her, desperate for her to be okay. Please let this be some sick joke. I hear sirens and an ambulance pulls along the curb. I bury my face into Hope's chest, sobbing. Someone pries me away from Hope's cold body. It's Jeff. The pain is evident on his face too.

"She's gone," I whisper.

"There wasn't anything you could've done," Jeff replies.

"I shouldn't have made her wait out here."

I watch as the paramedics take Hope away in the ambulance. She's gone. She's really gone. The next I know, I'm slumped against the wall, holding my knees to my chest. If I didn't forget my cell phone, Hope would still be alive. The memories just keep flooding back into my head. That's all I have left. The memories we shared.

_And how we laugh and how we smile  
And how this world was yours and mine  
And how a dream was out of reach  
I stood by you, you stood by me  
We took each day and made it shine  
We wrote our names across the sky  
We ride so fast, we ride so free  
I had you and you had me_

_Please remember, please remember me_


End file.
